


Wings of Freedom

by zerocaloriemonster



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Swords, Trauma, Violence, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocaloriemonster/pseuds/zerocaloriemonster
Summary: When you, a young girl living on the streets of Trost district, decide to join the Survey Corps to fight Titans for the sake of humanity, meet the strongest soldier in history, Levi Ackermann. He doesn't like you, hates the way you talk, act, and think. How your foul mouth is as quick as your hands, and how you never listen to his orders. You don't like him, the way he acts like he's better than you, pushing you to the edge. He hates you so much, he wants to draw his sword against your neck. You hate him so much, you want to kiss him.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackermann/Reader, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. Trost's criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So... You clicked on this fanfic, probably because you're a horny bitch, or just a simp for Levi. Well, maybe both. I'm @zerocaloriemonster, welcome to Wings of Freedom!  
> This is not a chapter yet, I just want to tell you some info, before we start.  
> I. English isn't my first language, so bear with me, I'm trying my best.  
> II. This is an x reader fanfic, I'll try to make YN as neutral as possible, so everybody can enjoy it! :))  
> III. YN's pronouns are gonna be she/her, 'cuz I'm the most comfortable writing like that.  
> IV. Talkng about pronouns, for our dear Hange I'll be using she/they! :))  
> V. For the sake of the story, you, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and all of the 104'th scouts are aged up to 18-19, Hange, Levi, Erwin are a little younger than in the Anime.  
> VI. I'm a sucker for the enemies to lovers trope, angst, slow burns and almost dying, so obviously this fanfic's gonna have all of that!!  
> Also, I will be posting this fanfic to both Wattpad and AO3, so there's a higher chance of getting famous lmao.  
> I'm done with the info and the introduction, hope you have fun while reading!

"Oh, is that so?" you ask, leaning against the wall, and listening to the old lady behind the counter speak. She nods, packing bread and potatoes on the cloth draped in front of her. You look around, the streets are busy with people walking, talking, and selling food. Kids running along the cobblestones, playing tag, and laughing.

Staring back at the lady, you lean closer, putting your elbows on the counter, pretending that her story is the most entertaining thing you have ever heard in your life. Waiting for the perfect time, the moment she bends down to get more food, your hands grab on a piece of bread and a potato, shoving them into your almost fully ripped, pocket.

"Looks like I've got to go." waving, you walk away, left hand still shoved in your pants, making sure nothing falls out.

Reaching the corner of a familiar street, you turn to your right, in a little alley. Climbing up on ladders, you find yourself on top of the roof of a wrecked house. Positioning yourself so you sit comfortably, you reach for the stolen bread in your pocket. Getting ready to eat your first-and last- meal of the day, you look up to the sky. Your eyes dart from it, and now you're staring at the huge 50m wall in front of you.

This enormous wall of Rose, packed with cannons and weapons, towering over Trost district is supposed to save humanity. Save all the people from becoming Titan dinner. You often thought about what it would be to leave the walls, never liked them in the first place. They felt like a restriction like you were trapped within them.

But Rose wasn't the only wall that was made for protecting humanity. In the middle of it, all stood Wall Sina, where the King, the elite, and the Military Police lived their lives. And two years ago, there was a wall outside of Rose, Wall Maria, which got flooded with titans. The people there were eaten, the lucky ones got escorted to Wall Rose, making the food shortage worse.

If you were starving before, now you were deprived of food. Forced to steal, sleep on dirty carpets, and shower when you had the chance. Your clothes were ripped, looked like a Titan ate you, but changed its mind and spit you out. The only valuable thing on you was a little necklace, that resembled a bird with its wings wide open. Was it gold, you weren't sure. You didn't even know where'd you get it, you just had it since little age, but you never got rid of it. Resembled some kind of freedom.

Finishing your bread and potatoes, your eyes wander from street to street, searching for something to entertain you. You stop at the sight of people marching towards Wall Sina. Brown jackets and white pants walking, and talking to each other, it was the men of the Military Police. You wanted to join them so badly, get free food, a roof, and chances to not smell like fucking dog shit.

Considering all the other options, this one was the best. You could choose to join the Garrison or even the Survey Corps, but staying on the streets of Trost was not an option. You were young, and you didn't want to die on a dirty carpet somewhere, where nobody would find you.

After the debates with yourself, you crossed out the option of joining the Survey Corps. If it made you selfish, let it be, but you weren't going to risk your life for Titans. Never understood the people who willingly went out of the walls, suicidal bastards.

As the Military Police walked out of sight, you climbed down from the roof. The sun was going down, and the pink sky started fading behind the walls. You felt the chilly wind rush against your face, leaving your cheeks cold and your lips chapped. Walking inside of the house, you lay down on the rug close to one corner, thinking about all the possibilities that life will give you once you join the Training Corps, and then the MP. Pulling your knees to your chest, you finally fall asleep.

\---

Yelling, and more yelling. The voice comes from only one person though. Keith Sadies, a tall, and very intimidating man observes all the people who joined the Training Corps. Shouting at them, breaking them down physically, practically abusing them with words in front of everyone. You keep your face expressionless, biting on the inside of your mouth until you can taste the blood. Your hands getting colder and colder, slipping from sweat.

He finally gets to you, looking straight into your eyes.

"What's your name?" he asks loudly.

"YN, sir."

"Last name?"

"I would like to know, too."

"Lost your birth certificate? What do you want me to do with a fucking nameless cadet, huh?"

"I want to get in the Military Police." you insist, pressing your lips into a tight line, feeling the blood flow in your mouth.

He grabs your shoulder and pushes it, " I doubt the MP would want a nobody like you."

Your shoulder bounces back, and you say nothing, watching him walk away from you, onto the next cadet.

Looking around, you start to memorize faces and names, birthplaces. Sadies continues yelling at people, grabbing a little bald boy by the head, who accidentally did the salute wrong. Looking absolutely petrified when a girl, Sasha you remembered, offered her "half" potato to him. In disbelief, he orders her to either skip lunch or run laps 'till she's on verge of death. She accepts the latter.

After Sadies is done with his dear mental torture, you watch Sasha running laps, her ponytail wiggling while she does it. Sitting on the ground, you hear people approaching, discussing the way that Sasha's absolutely less fazed by running, than skipping dinner.

You look up from the ground to meet a pair of green eyes. You didn't know his name, Sadies didn't yell at him, didn't ask his name. Standing up, you pull out your hand, he grips it softly.

"I'm Eren Jaeger."

"I'm-"

"YN," he says, corner of his mouth turning upwards. "I heard it"

Glancing away from him, you shake hands with Armin, a short, blond boy, with blue eyes, and Connie, the boy who was hanging from Sadies' hand some minutes ago.

\---

At dinner, you sat next to a girl with long, black hair. She was eating slowly, eyes fixated on the person in front of you, Eren. You didn't really listen to what he was talking about, hearing only faint whispering. Your eyes were roaming the dinner tables, seeing these people's faces for the first time. The table got quiet, you looked at Eren, who suddenly shut his mouth.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't speak about this topic," a boy said breaking the silence. His cheeks were covered in freckles, and his face reminded ou of something innocent, like a lost puppy.

"No," Eren said, looking up. "The Titans aren't even that big of a thing, when we get our ODM gear we can easily kill them! I'll exterminate them!"

His brows were furrowed, and his expression was exactly of a lunatic, who was ready to kill. Well, at least he wasn't killing people.

"You're saying that you want to join the Survey Corps?" Another voice, from another table, asked. Looking at the boy, you recognized him. He lived in the same district as you, Trost, and you were also pretty sure, that you've stolen some of his clothes hanging from a tree, waiting to be dried. Look, you were in need of it, and maybe someday you'll tell him.

"Damn right," said Eren, glancing at the other boy. "And you wanna join the Military Police and have it easy, huh?"

"I'm just honest. It's better than acting like I'm not shitting myself"

Eren stood up, hands in fists, walking towards the dirty blond-haired boy. Looks like you found somebody with working brains after all. You agreed with him, there's no better option than the Military Police, and if you both get into it, you'll maybe gift his clothes back.

Looking back at the fight-scene, just to realize they weren't going to beat the shit out of each other.

"...yeah I think I overreacted." coughed Eren, and walked out of the room, the girl with black hair following him like a shadow. Glancing back at the food in front of you, you picked up your spoon, ready to finish your dinner.

"Ugh, yeah... Your hair's really pretty." twisting your neck really fast, you were able to hear a pathetic try for flirting. The dark blond-haired boy stood in awe, hands fidgeting, looking at Eren's shadow-girlfriend.

"Thanks," she said, with no emotion whatsoever, and continued following Eren.

After finishing your meal, you walked out of the room, hunching your back, and practically dragging your feet. Walking past the tall, dirty blond boy, you feel a hand touching your back, wiping it along your spine.

"Bitch, what the fuck?!" you jump, doing a 180-degree spin. " What the fuck did you just wipe on me?"

"My faith in others." he says.

You stare at him, waiting for some other explanation, and also studying his features. He was tall, pretty lanky, his face long, kind of horse-like, but he wasn't ugly at all. Strong, dark eyebrows, brown eyes, a long and straight nose, and thin, kinda chapped lips.

You extend your right hand, meeting with his, and shaking it.

"I'm YN," you say, putting your hand right back in your ripped pocket. He looks you up and down, corners of his mouths slightly curving up.

"My name's Jean."

\---

The grass was cold and wet, you took a breath and watched it come out of your mouth. This was your first day of training and trying the ODM gear. You were absolutely terrified, not of the gear, but the thought that you might fail in front of everybody. You hated being bad at something, you had to excel at everything, or you would think about yourself as a failure.

Watching the cadets try and balance themselves in the air with the gear, waiting for your turn. The girl with the black hair, Mikasa, did it for the first try, getting an approving nod from Sadies. The next was Eren. Taking a deep breath, he walked between the two posts, jumping in the air, balancing for a second, and then falling on his head.

Laughs erupted from behind you, it was pretty ironic seeing the boy who talked about killing all the titans fail. But you weren't laughing, your stomach did turns and twists, looking at Eren on the ground.

You were next. Walking there, feeling like an animal at the zoo, everybody was looking your way. You jumped up, trying your hardest to balance, feeling weird. You looked at Sadies, who had no expression, he nodded and you realized, you did it for the first try. Happily, you walked back in the line, getting an unexpected smile from Armin.

You all trained so hard, maybe Eren the hardest. He was just so stubborn, so hot-headed, you liked him. And on the final day of ODM gear training, you crossed your fingers, not for yourself, but for him. He walked up to the posts, you could hear his beating heart from meters away, jumping, and balancing himself for a minute, then falling. It was like the first time.

"I- I- please, just one more time" he pleaded, looking at Sadies from the ground.

"Wagner! give him your gear" said the man. Doing as he says, Thomas gives him his gear, and Eren's face lights up, another chance. You look at him, fidgeting your hands, hoping, begging, that he succeeds. And he does.

"Looks like Jaeger's gear was broken," says Sadies.

Your expression softens, you smile at him, and give him a high-five.

\---

To think that 3 years passed so quickly, you all grew up, going from kids to 18-year-olds, and almost graduating. You were almost sad at the thought, that once you leave training, and join the MP, you won't be able to see your...friends. Yes, they were your friends, and even if you tried to hide it, you learned to care for them, having all the amazing memories carved in your brain.

Sneaking off to the kitchen with Sasha and Connie to steal food, and have an all-nighter. Seeing Jean smirk and blush whenever you looked at him, laying on your back and listening to Armin talk about the large body of salted water outside the walls. Never being able to understand Mikasa, getting your ass beaten by Annie, predicting the weather with Reiner by looking at Bertholt's sleeping position. Eren putting his head on your legs, while planning to kill Titans and bring peace to humanity. You will miss it.

Getting used to Eren's and Jean's fight every dinner was pretty easy, they were like an old married couple, bickering, and sometimes punching each other. You didn't care about it at the moment, you were excited about finally graduating, and you were proud, standing at 4th place among the cadets. Fresh food, roof, clothes, comfort. These four words ringing in your head, you will get it when you join the MP, and you could finally forget about the horrible years on the streets.

You never thought about coming back to Trost, but you were here, right on top of the wall. Waiting for the Scouts, you have small talk with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Connie. You never saw the scouts, only commander Erwin, so you expected all of them to look like blond men with steroids, but... You were disappointed when you saw the others. Captain Levi, humanity's strongest soldier, huh? You didn't picture him like this. Grey, melancholic eyes, high cheekbones, and hollow cheeks. Middle parted hair, that looked like he never washed it, and his face full of scars.

A person with glasses, brown hair up in a ponytail, and for some reason a crazy look in their eyes.

A blond man, with a mustache, comes your way, greeting Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Chirping, that he got promoted, and the suddenly whispering, apologizing. He walks away, giving Eren a head pat.

Setting up the canons on the wall, Sasha starts talking.

"I was thinking..." started Sasha, looking at Eren. " I want to join the Survey Corps too" she blurted out. " Also, I got this meat from the kitchen, we can share it."

"You won't be alone" Said Connie, agreeing with her.

Your heart sank to the bottom of your stomach. Everbody's joining the Scouts?! Are they out of their minds? How? And why? Bastards.

"Really?" Armin lights up, smiling, his blue eyes reflecting the sky. "We're all be joining them, right YN?" he looks at you, still smiling.

"Ugh, well..."

You didn't finish your sentence, and you weren't glad. Loud thunder erupting behind your back, and yellow light flashing before your eyes. You turn around, heart skipping beats, cheeks getting paler, and hands freezing. You were facing two pairs of gigantic eyes, a face with no skin, and yellow teeth. You run backward, slipping on the edge of the wall and falling still frozen.

"YN" Mikasa shouts, and you snap back to reality, using your ODM gear, you stop yourself from falling, sprinting on the wall towards her.

"It's the Colossal Titan" Eren yells, and you feel your blood freezing. No, this can't happen, you can't die, just hours before joining the Military Police.

Gritting your teeth and furrowing your brows, you wipe off the dust from your face, pulling out both of your swords, waiting for any instruction.

A loud bang and you look at the others, who gaze at the hole that was made just seconds ago. Eren's eyes get wide, remembering a similar scene from 3 years ago in Shiganshina.

"Prepare for battle" he shouts, his voice eager and confident, you listen to him, running up the wall, ready to kill some bitches.


	2. Attack Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trost District is flooded with Titans, fighting against them you're forced to watch your friends getting eaten. A new Titan appears, that apparently helps humans, and you almost get killed by cannons, just for siding with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!!! Here's the new chapter, and I promise Levi will be in the next one, but girl, you have to build a relationship with every other character! :))

You followed Eren's instructions without hesitation, and ran up against the wall, ready to slice that bitch's nape. You saw the brown-haired boy jump up in the air, and rush towards the Colossal Titan, and you did the same.

Your heart was racing, necklace dangling on your neck, and you were gripping your swords as hard as you could. Reaching the top of the wall, you jumped up in the air, centimeters away from the Colossal Titan's incoming hand. It destroyed the cannons and tried to catch either you or Eren.

"It's intelligent!" you yell. "It destroyed the cannons, and he made the hole in the wall!"

Eren nods in acknowledgment, jumping on the Titan's hand, and running towards his neck. You go after him, speeding along the flesh of the Colossal Titan when your vision gets blurry, and you feel heat on your face. There's smoke everywhere, and you can't do anything but close your eyes. Using your ODM gear, you fly back to the wall and open them, searching for the huge Titan that had just disappeared.

"Huh?" You hear the voice of Eren next to you. "Exactly like five years ago."

"What just happened?" You look at him, he gives you an unsure look and gets back on the wall.

You didn't even notice that nobody else helped you. They let you and Eren fight the Colossal Titan alone, they watched you struggle.

Nobody ever thought that the fall of Shiganshina would repeat itself, and nobody had a plan for it. The new recruits were sent to come up with one, and prepare for battle, while the others evacuated the district. You could hear the loud cannons, and you didn't understand why they used them.

"Fucking cannons, they don't fucking work." You mumble underneath your breath.

"I want everyone to split into four squadrons!" orders Captain Weilrmann of the Garrisons.

"The intercept squadron will be taking the vanguard, cadets the middle guard, rearguard will go to the elites. The advanced team had been wiped out, the Titans are in. Defend the wall, until the evacuation is done. Dismissed!" he shouts, and you put your hand on your heart, feeling the way it beats.

Walking past the other recruits, your frustration grows. Everybody's face is pale, scared, like they didn't train for this, like they didn't train to kill Titans for fuck's sake. One's vomiting, the other is curled up in a ball, but you don't feel anything at all. You chew on the inside of your mouth, trying to find somebody you could talk to, somebody to reassure you.

"I was supposed to go to the interior tomorrow" you hear Jean whine, and then you realize, you were too. You realized that not everybody was ready to dedicate their lives to killing Titans, including you.

Maybe the fight with the Colossal Titan gave you too much adrenalin, you forgot why you were here in the first place. You want a new, comfortable life as part of the Military Police. You don't want to kill Titans, you don't want to join the Survey Corps, and you don't want to die for humanity's sake.

Catching up to Jean, he bumps into Eren, which angers him even more.

"You're loving this, aren't you, you little psycho?" asks Jean while grabbing Eren's shirt. "Your whole life's aspiration is to be fucking eaten!

"Shut up for a second!" yells Eren, pounding the other boy against a wall. "We're trained for this! What do you think the last three years were for?! We survived. Some people couldn't take it, and they ran away or were thrown out, fuck, some people actually died, but not us. The MP will be still waiting for you tomorrow." he pains, looking the other boy in the eyes, and then leaving him for you and Mikasa.

You don't say anything. Yeah, the MP will wait for you tomorrow, you can't die. You won't die.

"Ackermann!" you hear a soldier say, and you look at Mikasa. "You will be coming to the rear squad.

"What? I-I can't, I'm just a cadet, I'll slow everyone down."

"It's not about you!" growled Eren, pushing the girl back. She grabbed her red scarf and looked at her feet.

"Just promise me one thing, you won't die."

\---

Sitting on the roof of a house, you hear Eren and Armin talking, but you couldn't understand any words. Your mind wandering from possibility to possibility, imagining what would happen if a Titan just happens to take a bite out of you.

"...the vanguard needs support," says a soldier, and you hop on your feet. Adjusting your ODM gear, you look at your squadmates, and you're surprised to see them being eager to defeat the Titans. As the last member, you jump off the roof, following the others, practically flying in the air.

Riding the gear was a feeling you couldn't quite describe. The wind was blowing against your face, your heart was racing super-fast, your necklace flowing back on your neck, and you felt free, felt the adrenalin rushing through you.

Running along the roof and jumping, you see that the whole vanguard was flooded with Titans.

"We've got an abnormal," shouts Eren, and as fast as you can, you jump out of the way, making sure it doesn't get you. Landing on a roof, you look out for your teammates, making sure everyone evaded the Titan, but then your eyes dart to a familiar face hanging upside down from the abnormal's mouth.

It was horrifying, seeing a friend of yours being swallowed by a Titan. You were trained for fighting them, you were trained for killing them, but not for watching someone die by their hands. Thomas wasn't your friend, you weren't particularly close, but seeing him get eaten made your blood boil.

Without thinking, you fly off the roof, speeding in the Titan's direction, too angry, too terrified to even realize, you could die too.

"YN!" Armin shouts, petrified. "Do you want to die too?! Get back here!"

You ignore his yelp and get closer to the Titan, then you hear another ODM gear behind you. Glancing back, you meet a pair of familiar green eyes, angrily looking your way.

"You want to steal my kill, huh?" you say to him, still rushing towards the back of the Titan. Preparing your sword, and hooking your grappler in the Titan's flesh, you slice It's nape in two, watching as it falls. Jumping on the roof and kneeling down, satisfaction takes over you. Smiling, you stand up to find Eren, but your grin fades fast, hearing the screams of your teammates.

"Eren?" you whimper out, looking for the boy.

Scanning the area, you notice him sitting on a roof, shutting his eyes and breathing steadily. As you get closer to him, you spot that one of his legs were bitten off.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" your eyes widen, and you scream in disbelief. Grabbing his hair, and pulling it upwards to meet his eyes, he painfully glares at you.

Hearing another scream, and two more, you let go of Eren and jump to your feet. Everything felt like a nightmare. Titans flooding the vanguard, your friends getting devoured by them. You catch a glimpse of Mina's face, tears falling down her cheeks, just seconds before getting eaten by a 4m Titan.

You rush over to try and help her, but deep down you knew it was impossible. She was already dead, and you couldn't do anything about it. Pushing your sword deep into the neck of the Titan won't bring her back, but it felt good. You wanted to slaughter all of them, just how they did to your teammates.

Your sword and hands were covered in blood, but this was the last thing you cared about at the moment. You picked yourself up and flew towards the roof Eren laid on, hoping that nothing happened to him. Walking slowly, you didn't see him.

"Hey!" you scream, wishing that somebody would reply, but nobody did. Catching a glimpse of a familiar blond-haired boy, you run towards him. Armin was laying on a roof, eyes closed and mouth open, you could see him take rigid breaths. Not questioning anything, you grab him by his waist and rush deeper into the middle-guard.

\---

You brought the unconscious Armin to the vanguard, to meet up with Jean, Connie, Ymir, and Krista.

Connie was shaking Armin by his shoulders, waking him up.

"Armin, what happened?" he asks, making the other boy tear up.

The blond was shocked, rocking back and forth, he looks at you.

"Why did you save him then?" Ymir asks you, pointing at Armin. Connie launches himself to attack her, and Krista tries to calm both of them down.

You look at Jean, and he glances back at you, but there's no emotion. No comfort, no smile, no happiness, it's an empty gaze.

"I only have a little gas left." you state, matter of factly.

"Me too." he says. " The trainees who are supposed to give us supplies shit themselves, now we don't know what to do."

"Where's Eren?" you catch up on a familiar voice, it's Mikasa talking to Armin, but the boy still doesn't answer. He hasn't talked since you brought him here, but he couldn't control himself anymore. Tears falling down at his cheek, he sobs.

"Everybody died. Eren died."

You feel your stomach get heavier. Eren died, and how many people will die, because you couldn't save them. You shouldn't have left him on that roof, you should've helped him, but no, you went to kill another Titan, and play the fucking hero.

"I'm sorry." you whisper out, but you show no emotion. You can't let your guard down, everybody dies once, no need to cry about it.

Mikasa doesn't react. "If you want to live, you have to fight." she stands on the edge of the roof, ready to fly away from all of you.

"Mikasa!" you roar, and bounce off the roof, keeping pace with her. You feel the other trainees joining you. The black-haired girl dashes too fast, you follow her every move, but then suddenly she stops, spinning in the air, falling down. Her gas ran out, and you hurry to catch her. In the process, your swords fall out of your hands, and they break in half.

"Let's go, Mikasa, we have to-" you try to drag her along, but she doesn't move. Her head buried in her scarlet scarf, she kneels on the floor.

You hear big steps, scary thuds, and you feel the floor moving. Your hands still grabbing her shoulder, you look up, staring into the huge eyes of a Titan. Looking behind you, your heart sinks again, seeing another Titan coming from that direction. A hopeless situation, only a little gas, no weapons, and a girl on the floor, trying to give up.

"Please, Mikasa!"

"I don't want to lose family" she whispers, and you weren't even sure if that's what she said.

"Look..." you're trying to find the right words, the words she wants to hear. "I don't know Eren as much as you do... but I know that he wouldn't want you to give up." She looks at you, waiting for you to continue. "And I don't want to die either, so get your ass up." You let go of her shoulder and straighten yourself. She does the same.

Ready to fight with what you've got, you look at Mikasa for the last time, but before you could do anything, the Titan behind your back attacks the other one.

"Huh?" you breathe out relieved. Without hesitation you grab the bewildered Mikasa, and hop on top of a roof, finding Armin and Connie there.

You all watch as that one Titan fights the others. It's huge, with two rows of teeth, a hooked nose, long black hair, and muscles all around it.

"Looks like It knows hand-to-hand combat." says Armin. "Ad it even knows the Titan's weak spot"

"Let's do something quickly before it attacks us to!" exclaims Connie, looking back and forth to the Titan, and then at Armin.

"Mikasa doesn't have gas, and I don't have my swords." you point out, your voice strangely deep.

"Mikasa." whispers Armin, looking at the girl. "I'll give you my gas, and YN, I'll give you one of my blades, they're dull, but... I need one too, I don't want to be eaten alive." he cries out, and you look at him confused.

Mikasa takes his ODM gear, and after snatches the dull swords out of his hand, throwing it down.

"We're not leaving you behind." declares the girl.

"But-" protests Armin, but he can't win, you won't leave him alone.

"I've got an idea then. But, only you three can pull it off, so I don't know. I think it might be useful."

"It?" asks Connie, confused. "You mean the Titan?"

"The Titan attacks it's own kind, it seems not to have interest in us. What if we can somehow steer him to HQ, and let him fight the other Titans?"

"What? You want us to risk our lives for your fucking gut feeling? I-"

"Connie!" you growl at him.

"If we have a chance, why not take it?" mutters Mikasa, and you agree with her.

"We gonna look like morons if we fuck this up." states Connie, and pick Armin up, ready to fly off.

You follow Mikasa, one blade with you, one with her, slicing Titans as you go. Flying in that Titan's direction, you help it finish one other Titan off, luring it towards the HQ. You've got to hurry before you run out of supplies.

Getting closer to the Head Quarters, you look back, making sure the Titan is following you. Luckily, it is, and it's destroying others along the way. It beats up the ones right in front of the HQ, making a hole in the wall. You, Mikasa, Connie, and Armin break through the windows, to reunite with Jean, Annie, Reiner, Bertholt, and also with other trainees.

Happy that the plan succeeded, you look for the next thing to be done.

"We're still unable to get new supplies, the supply room is full of 3-4m class Titans."

You were so lucky to have Armin here, coming up with another plan.

\---

You weren't scared of the Titans, no, you were scared of falling from above them. The blond boy's plan involved two groups, one group got lowered on the lift, guns in their hands, waiting to shoot the Titans in the eye, temporarily blinding them. The other group then jumps and slices their napes. It was a good plan, but if anybody fucked up, it'd cost them their lives.

The first group was waiting, luring the Titans as close as they could, and you waited. Anxious, that the others will fuck up, that right now you will die, and when Armin shot the signal, you jumped. Slicing the Titan's neck, you watched the blood shoot out, getting on your face. You looked up, wondering if everybody succeded, but two Titans were still alive.

Connie and Sasha somehow missed their chance, and before you could react, Mikasa and Annie jumped there, killing the Titans. You breathe out a shaky breath and go refill your tanks.

After everybody's done, they move out, except Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" you breathe her name out.

She's looking out, watching the Titan who helped you get eaten by others.

"It's a shame we didn't get to know more about it," she announces.

Armin, Annie, Jean, and Reiner joins you, and they agree with Mikasa, indeed, it would be great to have a Titan as an ally. Debating whether you should help It or not, the Titan rises up, fighting the last remaining Titans in the area. Shortly after, It collapses in exhaustion.

Smoke starts to rise from the back of the Titan's neck, and you see a human's figure. Head thrown back, mouth slightly open, hair flowing as the smoke arises. Mikasa goes to pull him out of the Titan, checking his pulse. Bringing him back to the rooftop, she crumbles, crying and kneeling down, Eren in her arms. Armin joins her. You look down on the three, noticing how Eren's leg grew back.

\---

You never thought siding with Eren would lead you up to this, being cornered by the Military Police on every side, standing next to Mikasa, wielding your swords, and waiting for Armin to wake an unconscious Eren up, but there you were. You hear a loud breath, and you turn back.

"Are you all right?" asks Mikasa, noticing that Eren woke up.

"Can you move? Say something!" you demand.

"Tell them everything you know!" pleads Armin.

Confusion sits on Eren's face, and you had a feeling, he didn't remember anything at all. Looking back at Weilmann, you scrunch your nose. He had the same frustrated look on him as always, his eyebags dark, and eyes terrified. Then he starts speaking.

"Cadets Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackermann, Armin Arlert, and YN, the four of you have committed an act of high treason! Whether or not a swift execution is the result, depends on you."

You adjusted your stance, getting angrier at the words of the Captain.

"If you do anything suspicious, you'll be deemed with cannon fire, do not test me!" he yells. "Eren Jaeger, what exactly are you? Human, or Titan?" he asked, glaring at Eren like he was a monster.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand." says Eren, still confused.

"You emerged from a Titan in front of your comrades, you are a threat!"

This was their best chance to attack, while Eren was in his human form.

"I wouldn't do it." stepped Mikasa forward. "Not while I'm here, and I'm ready to demonstrate my own techniques on you."

You follow her, stepping forward, pulling your sword in front of you.

Eren was getting frustrated at the fact that he didn't know anything, and you knew, that you and Mikasa couldn't beat all of them alone.

"One more time, are you a human being, or a Titan?" screams Weilmann.

"I'm human"

Guess that was the wrong answer. The captain raised his hand, ready to fire the cannon. Mikasa acts fast, grabbing Eren, and you do the same with Armin, trying to escape someway. Eren grabs ahold of you, clinging to you. He bites his hand, blood splashing on your shirt. You heard the loud thud of the cannon, but you're not dead. You open your eyes, not seeing anything from smoke around you, you look up, and see you're inside a skeleton.

Did Eren do this? You ask yourself, unsure of what's happening. Looking at your left, you see Armin, terrified and sitting on the ground.

"Armin, YN, Mikasa!" you hear Eren's voice. "Are you all right? Let's get going, the skeleton will evaporate!"

He stands in front of you, and you can barely see him through the smoke. He holds his necklace, and the key attached to it. You always wanted to ask him what it was, but you never got the chance.

"This key... Our house in Siganshina. My father said I have to go back there..." He punches the skeleton, and you flinch. "Why did he keep this secret? How many scouts have died, because he never shared this information." he breathes heavily, lost in his own thoughts.

"We have other business," says Mikasa, and puts a hand on bis shoulder.

"Liste, I'm getting out of here." mumbles Eren, staring into your eyes. "Anywhere, but here. I'll transform."

"You can transform at will?" asks Armin confused.

"I... don't know. But you three can get out of this alive, I'm doing this on my own."

"Eren, I'm coming too" blurts out Mikasa firmly. " I'm going to follow you, whether you give permission to me or not. I swear I'll never leave your side.

"Mikasa! I'm not your little brother, nor am I a toddler!"

"Eren shut the fuck up, and stop playing the hero!" you blurt out, looking him dead in the eye.

"You shut up! I have another idea, and I trust Armin to do the right decision!"

Armin looks at Eren and stands up, moving out of the smoke. He rushed out, standing meters away from the blades of soldiers. Putting his hands up, he decides to speak.

"We are willing to cooperate with the Military, and share everything we know!

Weilmann was not buying it. He started screaming, threatening to kill all four of you, and you couldn't help, but grit your teeth. Armin didn't back up, he insisted, that even if all the cadets saw Eren being a Titan, he still fought with humanity, and not against it.

"Prepare to attack" you heard Weilmann shout. You could also hear all the swords gliding up.

"I am a soldier" yelled Armin, banging his right against the left side of his chest. "And I have dedicated my heart for the restoration of humanity, sir. If we were to use his Titan ability, I believe we can retake this city, for humanity's sake, I will advocate his strategic value."

"Quiet!" shouted the captain, lifting his arm, signaling another cannon shot, but he was stopped by a hand. Not any hand, but the one of Commander Pixis himself.

Cannons aren't fired and seeing Armin saluting proudly, Pixis lets him speak.


	3. The first time we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity decides to try and reclaim Trost with Eren's Titan's help. You watch even more of your friends die, which makes you not listen to anybody's orders. You successfully reclaim the territory but wake up in a cell next to Eren.

You were standing in between a stiff Mikasa, and a kneeling Eren. Your hands fidgeting with your necklace as you were staring at the back of Commander Pixis' back. After he stopped Weilmann from firing the cannon, he took you, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin on top of the Walls, saving you from death.

"So you believe that basement will give you all the answers you need. I see" said the Commander. Just minutes ago, when you four were cornered by soldiers, and smoke was arising everywhere, Eren told you about the key he had on his neck, the key that his dad gave him before he left, the key to their old basement in Shiganshina. Trusting Pixis, and having a plan to reclaim Wall Maria, the boy revealed everything he knew.

Nor Eren, nor Mikasa had clear proof, that their house's basement really could help in fighting the Titans, but Pixis chose to believe.

"Trainee Armin," asked the commander. " Earlier you mentioned, that if we use the 'Titan's power' it would be possible to recapture this town. Did you really mean it, or were you just desperate to stay alive?"

"Yes, sir!" shouted the boy. "Both, sir. I-I thought that Eren could turn into a Titan, and carry that boulder, to plug the hole. Of course, I also wanted to stay alive, I-"

"Trainee Eren..." knelt down Pixis to the brown-haired boy's level. " Can you plug the hole?"

"I'll seal it off, sir" declared Eren, and looked as determined as he always did, his green eyes sparkling, and his eyebrows furrowed.

The commander jumped up, patted Eren on his back, ready to come up with a strategy.

"You mean right now?" you asked, this being the first thing you've said in a while.

Bringing two more soldiers, the commander looks at you four, and smiles.

"You're going to be heroes."

Commander Pixis took Eren with him to the other side of the wall, ready to announce his plan to the soldiers. You saw the faces of people who were scared to death, who were panicking, who were thinking about their families, who were not ready to die.

You also spotted one man trying to kill himself, saying he would rather commit suicide here, than get eaten by Titan. How pathetic, you thought to yourself, you've lived on the streets for fifteen years and never considered killing yourself as an option. And here are these grown-ass men, ready to die, just because they have to face a challenge.

"Attention!" yelled Commander Pixis, making everybody shut up, and look at him. "The goal of this operation will be to plug that hole up..."He looks at the boy next to him, and then back to the crowd. "Eren Jaeger of the Training Corps is able to turn into a Titan, and control it at his will."

You heard murmurs from the soldiers, they were skeptical, and you understood, but if you had this chance, why not try it?

"He will turn into a Titan, and carry that boulder over to plug the hole. While he does that, soldiers, your task is to protect him from the other Titans."

You were listening to Armin explaining his plan, he reassured you, that you don't have to directly encounter Titans, rather steer them away from Eren, but you wanted to kill them. You wanted to feel your blades pushing deep into their skin, watching them collapse, watching their ugly faces take the last breath of their lives.

The doubt in the crowd of soldiers became bigger, they wanted to leave, to spend their last days with family, and not worry about getting killed.

"Anyone who leaves right now, will go unpunished," shouted Commander Pixis, and you shoot your head up in disbelief. " If you have given in to your fear of the Titans, you will never be able to stand against them. Anyone that wants their family and friends to feel the same terror as them, should leave."

He started talking about what happened five years ago, when Wall Maria gave up, humanity lost 20% of its population, so what will happen if you are all forced to live within wall Sina? You'd kill each other, and die fighting your own kind instead of the Titans.

The Commander finished his speech, and you stood up after seeing Eren get in position, prepared to protect him. He started running along the Wall, and your squad did the same, jumping after him. In mid-air, he bit his hand, his blood splashing in the wind. A flash of lightning and you were met with the same monstrosity that saved you and Mikasa, the same Titan that attacked its kind, the Titan that turned out to be your friend.

You didn't see the rest of what's happened, you fully believed in Eren, and your job was to lure the Titans as close to the Wall as you could. Not following the orders given to you, you engaged with every Titan you saw, feeling refreshed after you heard them scream and die. But not everyone got as lucky as you. Close to 20% of the soldiers were eaten, and you could only watch them beg for their lives.

You were rushing up on the wall, jumping from a Titan's grip, locking your grappler into its eyes, you got closer, spinning and slicing its neck off. You were driven with anger and hatred, but then suddenly stopped, catching a glimpse of red smoke in the corner of your eye.

Not listening to anybody, you parkour over to the place of the smoke, knowing well it meant the operation has failed, and that Eren didn't plug the hole, or maybe he didn't transform. Arriving at the place, you rush over to Mikasa, who was standing on the roof, not moving.

"Mikasa!" you yell out, catching the girl's attention. Her expression was off, it was weird seeing her like this. You couldn't even describe it. 

"What happened? What's with your face?" You ask her, noticing a bleeding scar under her right eye. She points down on the ground, and you spot Titan Eren with half of his head torn off.

"Why isn't he regenerating?" you ask worriedly, but she has no answer for you.

You hear footsteps, and you look back, meeting Armin's light blue colored eyes, but without their usual sparkle. He looked rushed, scared, and the combination of the two, but had a plan, like always. After he told you about his idea, you and Mikasa agreed without hesitation to keep killing Titans while he tried to get Eren out of the Titan.

You watched from a distance as Armin stabbed Eren's titan in the nape, screaming at him, trying to wake him up, but he didn't succeed.

"YN!!" you hear your name getting screamed out, and you jump, just milliseconds before a Titan could bite off your head, unfortunately, it still clings its teeth in your left arm, making it bleed. You curse under your breath, flying away to another roof, grabbing your left hand with your other.

"Shit... fuck..." you whisper, throwing your head back and trying to get your thoughts together. 

You jump to the ground, the number one thing you shouldn't do, and start running. Noticing dead bodies along the way you kneel down, ripping fabric from a woman's shirt, bandaging your wounded hand.

Hearing Ian Dietrich screech retreat, you fly back on top of the roof, trying to find Mikasa, but you hear Armin yelling, yelling that the mission has succeeded. You look at him dumbfounded, but then notice Eren carrying the boulder on his shoulders, grunting with each step he takes.

"Defend him to death!" screams Dietrich, and you do so. Choosing the most dangerous route, running on foot, besides Eren. You all run, as fast as you can, evading the hands of Titans.

"No!!" you scream out, watching as a Titan gets ahold of Dietrich. and he gets eaten in an instant. You can't look back, so you try blocking out the gasps and cries. Still running beside Eren, he looks at you, giving a somewhat confused look as to why are you on the ground. 

From your left side, a Titan surprises you, but you react quickly, getting behind it, and slicing its heel. Mid-walk it collapses and falls forward, so you run up on its body, and twist your sword into its neck, finishing it.

With no stopping, you rush forward, being just meters away from the hole. With his last strength, Eren throws the boulder, releasing the weight from his shoulders, and falls to his knees after. 

Mitabi, Mikasa, and Armin get to the top of his neck, trying to cut him out. Breathing heavily and rapidly, you wipe the blood off of your face with your dirty hand, smearing it all over. Looking up, you notice that there are still Titans coming your way, two 7 meter classes. You stand up, legs shaking, but you didn't care. Getting behind one Titan, you draw out your sword, ready to rip the flesh from its neck, but something distracts you.

A deep green color flashes before your eyes, and you notice the symbol of the Survey Corps. It kills the two Titans with light speed and slightly pushes you. You lose your balance, falling backward, not being able to react that fast with your damaged arm. Suddenly a hand grips your waist, stopping you from falling, throwing you on top of Eren's Titan.

You look up, kneeling on four legs, trying to recognize your dear 'savior'. And there he was looking at you from above, humanity's strongest soldier Captain Levi, distracting you from killing the Titans and almost letting you break your fucking neck.

"What took you so fucking long?" you stand up, wiping your face and looking the Captain straight in his eyes.

He doesn't answer you, shifting his gaze from you to Mitabi.

"What's the situation?" he asks instead.

Humanity's first victory happened on this day, you reclaimed Trost, but at what cost? So many people lost, got eaten by Titans, slaughtered, murdered, killed. You were exhausted, not just from all the physical work you had to do, running on roofs, saving yourself from becoming dinner, but also mentally too. And this is why you never wanted to get attached to people so easily, because it would make detaching twice as hard.

\---

Murder, treason, stealing, also stealing from private property, disrespecting the captain, acting without permission... That's why you were sleeping in a very uncomfortable bed in a fucking dungeon. In the cell next to yours was Eren's place, but it really didn't do anything, since he was in a coma for three days.   
You had plenty of time to daydream, to think about your friends, your life before joining the Training Corps, your life before meeting Eren. How funny, you spent three years in training, and just days before your graduation you were rotting in a cell.

You promised yourself, that once you get out, you'll join the Military Police, and cut ties with everybody who you've met while training, cut ties with the Scouts and forget everything about the Titans.

Remembering all the times you've spent with your teammates in the Training Corps, and how you watched most of them get devoured before your eyes. How you were all so different, but still somehow cared for each other.  
You remembered all the training you did to make a good squad, flying with the ODM gear, and smiling like a little kid after you've sliced the cardboard cutout Titans. Somehow life felt so much easier before you realized that you're going to see your friends die. You remembered all the nights you've spent talking with Jean and Marco about the time you three will go to the MP.

You dreamt about the time you first rid a horse, when you ran for so long your knees were barely moving, when you had to fight Annie hand-to-hand, and she wiped up the floor with you, when you cheated off of Armin during lessons.

"...and the last two Titans were captured alive." you woke up to an unfamiliar voice. Sitting up in your bed, you rubbed your eyes to find two men outside your cell, they were talking to Eren, so you estimated, that he has woken up.

Looking closer to the two men, you recognized their faces. A tall, muscular blond man, with strong eyebrows, was sitting down on a chair, right in front of Eren's cell, he was the one talking, commander Erwin. You heard about him, good and bad respectfully. He was a really smart, calculated man, but he wasn't afraid to send his soldiers to death.  
Next to him was standing non-other than Captain Levi, with his neat black hair styled in an undercut, and his eyes expressionless, just like the first time you met him.

"Where am I?" you hear Eren's voice.

"We were finally granted permission to see you a few minutes ago. You're currently in the custody of the Military Police.

"What's happening?"

"What we're doing from now on" continues the Commander, lifting up the key that Eren always had with him. "Isn't different than what we have been doing"

"The key-"

"Yes it's yours, I'll give it to you later."

He proceeded to ask Eren about what he knew about that key, and about his house's basement in Shiganshina. He told Eren, that he doesn't know about the boy's intentions, but that he tries to believe in him. That their mission is going to be to take back Wall Maria, and that they need his Titan powers for it. You were still tired, so you didn't speak but mostly observed the two men.

"Answer the question, scum" spit out Levi. "What is it that you want to do?"

"I want to... enter the Survey Corps and kill all the Titans." said Eren.

"Huh, not bad. I'll take responsibility for him." spoke the Captain. " It's not like I trust him, and if he goes out of control, I'll put him down immediately. Upstairs should have no problem with that."

"What makes you think you'll be able to put him down?" you ask, fully knowing you're speaking bullshit, but you just couldn't help yourself from mocking him.

"Oh?" he responds, walking from Eren's cell to yours. "I forgot about you."

You look around, seeing that everybody's watching you. Levi gets the key to your cell, and slowly opens it, but before you could do anything he grabs your two wrists, pinning it behind your back. You whine lightly, re-living the pain from that Titan's bite.

"You're coming with us. To be fair, I don't want to watch over useless scum like you, but Erwin said, that it's better to have you be with us than against us, somewhere in the underground." he growls, saying the last part of his sentence lowly.

He leads you out of the dungeon and Erwin follows you. You make no noise and silently walk with the two men to a big wooden door. Entering it, you realize you've been kept in the cell just below the courtroom. The Captain pushes you to the right side of the place, and he stands next to you, not letting go of your wrists.

You look around more, scanning the room for familiar faces, and you stop at the sight of Mikasa and Armin.

"Mikasa! Armin!" you whisper-yell, hoping they notice you. Captain Levi pushes harder on your wrists, trying to shut you up by making your wounded left arm sting even worse.

"Ow! That hurts!" you mumble, making sure only he can hear it.

"It does?" he growls, pressing even firmer, making you shut your eyes and whine lowly.

The wooden door opens again, and you watch as Eren is shoved in the middle of the court. They chain his hands behind him, and push him against a pole, making sure he doesn't move, or have any chance to free himself. Poor boy doesn't understand anything, he looks around shocked and you two share a gaze.

Commander-in-chief Darius Zackly bangs his hand against the table in front of him and begins the trial. He was the head of all three military branches, and he will be the man to decide Eren's fate, whether he joins the Survey Corps, or whether he becomes the property of the Military Police.

He begins, asking Eren various questions, and the boy hesitantly answers them, being super cautious to not say anything that could be interpreted badly.

"There are those, who call you a demon that will lead us to destruction. And others consider you a savior, who will bring hope to the human race. We are here to decide which branch of the military will be responsible for your activities. The Military Police brigade, or the Survey Corps."

The chief of the MP, Commander Nile believes Eren should be disposed of and his body examined, and after named as a hero. He also explains that it could cause a civil war betwen the people who believe in him, and the people who don't.

"That isn't neccesary!" hesitated Minister Nick, a priest who worshipped the Walls. You never understood the people who decided to base a whole ass religion on some dumb fucking Walls. 

"He should be executed immediately!"

"Watch your fucking mouth before I push you down from your dear fucking Walls!" you yell out, causing everybody's attention to drift on you. You were expecting the Captain to press even harder on your arms, but he didn't do anything, didn't even look at you.

"Minister Nick, quiet please" said Zackly calmly. " We will now hear the proposal from the Survey Corps."

Commander Erwin stood up straight, looking calm and prepared, like he was convinced his proposal is far better than any other.

"We plan to induct Eren into the Corps as a full-fledged member and use his Titan power to take back Wall Maria. But we will need to come up with another route completely from scratch to reach Shiganshina."

This causes an outburst, a merchant and Pastor Nick start yelling and insulting the Survey Corps, but Levi shuts them down immediately. Zackly speaks again, seeing that Eren would like to join the Survey Corps, he asks him if he thinks he is going to be helpful for the Survey Corps, Eren answers with an obvious yes.

"This is from a report mission..." cuts in Nile. "It says you attacked Mikasa Ackermann while in Titan from, is that true?" You glare at the girl, waiting for her response.

"It... is true." speaks up Mikasa hesitantly. "But he also saved me two times."

This wasn't enough to convince the chief, and commander Nile brings up an incident from six years ago when Eren and Mikasa killed three men in self-defense. You got pale, and looked at the girl, studying her expression.

The people start whispering again, talking about how Eren must be a Titan in disguise, and Mikasa is a monster too.

"No!" yells Eren. " I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with it! Everyone's saying whatever speculation is most convinient for them! You people have never even seen a Titan, so what are you afraid of? Just shut your mouths!"

You feel your cheeks heat up, you were scared of what's going to happen to Eren, why doesn't he ever shut his fucking mouth?! The grip on your wrists gets lighter, and you look besides you, noticing that the Captain moved away.

The sound of boots clashing against skin makes your eyes dart to the middle of the room. Eren grunts in pain, and you watch as a tooth rolls on the floor. Captain Levi stands in front of the other boy and kicks him again, again and again, causing blood to flow out of his mouth and nose.

"What the fuck?!" you lean forward, staring in disbelief. A hand touches your shoulder and pulls you back, Erwin signals you to calm down, and you hesitantly do as he says.

"This is just my opinion..." you hear the Captain's voice speak. "But I've always found pain the most effective punishment." He crushes Eren's head to the ground and continues. "The lesson that you need to know, can't be taught with words, only with action.

"Levi! Aren't you aware that he might turn into a Titan?" shrieks commander Nile. "In his Titan form he killed 20 other Titans, and he stopped only because of exhaustion. He's intelligent too, that could make him a formidable enemy!"

"But he is not my enemy." answered the Captain, stopping Eren's beating. "Is he yours?"

"Commander-in-chief" says Erwin from beside you. "I have a proposal. We know that there are many unknown elements of Eren's Titan power, and danger will be always lurking. Therefore if you decide to put him under our control, I would pair him up with Captain Levi. Someone as skilled as him would have no problem dealing with Eren, even in the worst-case scenario"

"Can you do it, Levi?" asks the Commander, looking from Erwin to the shorter man.

"You mean killing him? Without a problem."

"I see, I will then make my decision."

"Wait, Commander-in-chief, I have another proposal!" Commander Erwin raises his voice again, and you look at him, wondering what else he wants.

"I know, that Miss... that YN is sentenced to prison for years, but I would like to have her in the Survey Corps too. She killed 10 Titans in one go, and she proved herself to be one of the best from the Training Corps. It would be a shame to not have her help humanity."

You look down at your feet, not saying a word. No, you never wanted to join the Survey Corps or to risk your life to save human lives, but you'd sound like a hypocrite if you choose sitting in a cell over fighting with the Scouts.

Zackly waits for a long, long minute, and then speaks up, saying that his decision was made.

"Eren Jaeger and YN are placed in the care of the Survey Corps. However, they may return here, depending on their accomplishments."

\---

You sat on a chair under the window in a small room, with Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Mike, Hange Zoe, and Eren. You felt out of place, they were all talking to the boy, asking if he was ok, telling him that they're happy to work with him.

You watched as Levi apologized for beating him, and knocking his tooth out. 'Huh, this motherfucker's capable of apologizing?' you raise your eyebrow in confusion.

Hange particularly shoved their head into Eren's mouth, seeing if his tooth has grown back, and thanks to Eren's Titan ability, it did. You slouched on that chair, expressionless, but then Captain Erwin came closer to you, wearing a slight smile, but also a serious expression.

"I figured out that you might want to fight, instead of rotting in that cell."

You didn't say anything, just nodded at the man. Yeah, you should be thankful that they helped you get out, but you weren't exactly sure about joining the Scouts.

"You're really talented, it would be a shame not to make something out of that." continued the blond.

"Thank you." you respond, not looking into his eyes, rather studying his surprisingly clean shoes.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Hange, and came closer to you with a stack of bandages. "Let me help you," they said while smiling, kneeling next to you, getting rid of that dirty piece of fabric you used to stop the bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, make sure to comment and tell me your opinion!


	4. Deafening Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lived with Eren and Levi's squad for a month, but now it's time to make an expedition outside of the Walls. On your way, you encounter a new Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter, and I decided, that the best time for me to post is every Saturday, soooo stay tuned, and tell me if you enjoy it. :))

When you and Eren got picked to join the Survey Corps, they put both of you under Captain Levi's control, you could even say you were apart of the Special Operation Squad. This consisted of the Captain, plus other soldiers, whom he handpicked. 

Well, you've never imagined that your first duty will be to clean and old castle, that once was the headquarters of the Survey Corps, but here you were, broom in one hand, and a mop in the other. This castle where you'll be staying was in horrible shape, and Captain Levi, considering the big clean freak he is, assigned his whole squad to clean the mess.

Hunching your back, you started mopping the cold stone floor, feeling more exhausted than when you killed all those Titans days ago. You walked around the room, dragging that mop around as you go, making sure everything is pristine. You hear a knock on the wooden door that you closed, so no one can interrupt you.

"Yes?" you answer, letting the other person know, that they can come in. You hear the door creak, and a relatively short, ginger-haired young woman walks in, wearing a big smile, and grabbing a broom in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Petra." she says while offering her hand for you to shake it, and you do so, introducing yourself. "I heard you'll be joining our squad too, so I thought I might introduce myself."

"Yeah... It wasn't really my decision." you breathe out, giving her a slight smile. 

"Levi told me about you," she continues, looking at you, and fidgeting with her broom. "Bad things, mostly. He said that you're stubborn, ungrateful, hot-headed and... Nevermind, I wanted to see you myself."

You let out an 'Oh', not knowing what you should say to her. You bite down on your lip, not wanting to show that you got just a little offended by the Captain's words. She seemed like a kind woman, and she must do her job pretty good if the Captain picked her himself.

"You look disappointed." points out Petra, studying your expression. "It's not an unusual reaction. Captain Levi doesn't look like the hero people make him out to be. He's unexpectedly short, ill-mannered and unapproachable." she giggles, leaning on the broom.

"Actually, what took me out was that he follows what people from above say. I never thought he would take orders from anybody." you say to her.

"I don't know the details, but I think he used to be just like that. I heard that before Captain Levi joined the Survey Corps, he was a thug in the Underground." she sighs, and continues. " Some people say Commander Erwin brought him into the Scouts.

"Did he tell you about his past?" you ask, not even thinking about that this may have been a personal question.

"Well... Uhm... no, not really, I-" she giggles through words, and you nod, having no clue how to respond, so you attempt a half-smile, appreciating the fact that she talked to you. She smiles back warmly, and after noticing you have nothing to say spins on her heels, waving you goodbye, exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

You get back to cleaning the room, brushing the spider webs off of the corners, and thinking about everything what's happened to you, what Petra has told you, and what will happen. It was true, you never imagined that humanity's strongest soldier was a complete asshole with a cleaning kink, and you've never thought that he would listen to anybody else. 

"Are you done cleaning?" you hear a deep voice coming from the direction of the wooden door. You jump up and turn to face the Captain leaning against the doorframe. Of course, it was him, uncultured bastard never heard of knocking. You decide to turn your back on him, not answering his question.

"Oi, I asked you something." he says getting impatient.

"Can't you see? I'm still working." you retort, not looking at him. "Maybe you'll need Hange's glasses." 

"Do you even know how to fucking clean?" he asks with a serious face, and you turn your head at him, looking offended. He walks closer to a table in the corner, wiping his finger on it, then blowing off the dust.

"Well excuse me!" you furrow your brows and scrunch your nose. "I didn't come to the Survey Corps to be your fucking maid!"

"You didn't 'come' to the Survey Corps, Erwin brought you here out of pity, so you don't stay in a fucking cell until you die." he came closer to you, making sure you hear each of his words clearly.

"Looks like we have something in common then," you say with gritted teeth. "He did the same to you, brought you here from the Underground because he felt sorry for your ugly ass."

He came really close to you, so close you could see all his scars, the texture on his skin, all the wrinkles from frowning so much, his cool greyish eyes that conveyed no emotions. You could sense you touched a sensitive subject in his past. While roaming your eyes on his face, you couldn't even react when he pushed you against the ice-cold stone wall, banging your head on it.

"Don't talk about shit you don't know" he whispered, still too close to your face. You shut your eyes in pain and bit on your teeth, feeling as tears formed in the corner of your eyes. He didn't let go of you, still pressing you against the icy surface. You rotated your head to the side, not wanting to look into his eyes, thinking about whether you should talk back to him.

"Then don't fucking order me around." you wince, bringing your arms to his chest and pushing him away. Freeing yourself from his touch, you feel the side of your shoulders getting sore from being pressed down on so hard. He doesn't say anything else and starts walking out of the room, but then stops at the door.

"Don't forget to clean the windows too, or I'll wipe them with your face." He pushes the door shut, and you throw your broom at it making it break in half.

\---

After a day full of cleaning work Captain Levi's squad, Eren and you were sitting around a table. It was late, the only source of light being some torches around the room, and the moon's slight blue-ish glow. Eren was sitting in the chair in front of you, resting his elbows on the table. You haven't spoken to the boy in a while, but you wanted to. It was weird, the whole situation was unusual, and you both felt out of space around the other people. 

You listened to the Levi squad talking about something, but your brain didn't want to process it. You placed your head in your palm, rotating your body to face Petra, who was sitting next to you. You blankly stared at her auburn her swaying as she talked.

"But what happens when you become a titan, Eren?" asked an older member of the group, Eld Jinn, snapping you out of your daydreaming.

"My memories aren't really clear." Eren admits. "It's like losing track of myself. I know the trigger is self-inflicted pain, but-" he looks at his hand, which is now full of bite marks. Opening his mouth to talk but not doing so, a person walks in the door.

"Hi there, Levi squad!" you hear Hange's voice, and allow yourself a sly smile. "I'm currently examining the two Titans whom we captured, and I'd like you to assist me with my experiments Eren, I stopped by to get permission"

"What...kind of experiments?" asked the boy leaning a little farther from the Squad Leader.

"Well, you'll see!"

"Uhm, I can't give you permission. I don't have authority of myself these days."

"Levi!" says Hange looking over at the man. "What's on Eren's schedule tomorrow?"

"Cleaning the yard." Answers the Captain, and your expression falls, knowing well, that you'll have to clean his part too.

Considering this a yes, Hange shook Eren's hand, excited to see him tomorrow.

"But, what do you mean by Titan experiment?" asked Eren still dumbfounded.

"Oh don't get her started!" yelled Eld, and particularly sprinted out of the room, the rest following him. You didn't know what to do, should you stay with Hange and Eren and listen to stories about Titans, or go to bed? Bed... You didn't even know where your room was.

"Squad Leader Hange?" you stand up and say their name, causing them to look at you. " Do you have any idea where my room is?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure, go ask Levi, he might know." they say, adjusting their glasses.

Great. Go talk to Captain Levi and hope he doesn't beat the shit out of you. You walked out of the room, too tired and uninterested to listen to bedtime stories about Titans. You hoped you bump into Petra or somebody who's not the Captain, to help you find your room.

Unfortunately, you hadn't found anyone who could help you, but your pride didn't allow it to talk to the Captain, not after he almost broke a hole in your skull. You were wandering in an almost empty castle, the only noise being your feet clacking against the stone floor, and sometimes Hange's voice getting overly excited about titans. 15 maybe even 20 minutes have passed since you left the room, and you were considering going back there, until...

"Oi, what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind you, you didn't wish to hear. Taking a deep breath you spin around. You really didn't want to talk to him.

"What's it to you?"

"Why aren't you in your room?"

"I... don't know where it is" you admit, but not without blaming it on him. "Because you didn't tell me."

He walked closer to you, brushing his shoulders next to yours, motioning with his hands to follow him. "You could've just asked. You always talk shit, but never ask important questions." he retorts with a flat tone.

You followed him, looking around the castle as you passed by different rooms and different walls. You wanted to ask him about Hange's experiments since he seemed close to them.

"What are the Squad Leader's Titan experiments about?" you ask, with a monotone voice.

"If you want to know about them, why didn't you stay with them and Eren?" he answers your question with another question, making you get annoyed.

You grimace at him, hoping he doesn't see it because of the darkness. Arriving at the last room in the corridor, he looks at you, waiting for you to step in.

"Ugh, yeah." you whisper and enter your room, locking the door behind you. Throwing yourself at the bed, you take a deep breath and try to fall asleep.

Next day, in the early morning you were standing next to some soldiers and Eren, biting the chapped part off of your lips, and watching a crouching Hange mourn. Yesterday the scouts mentioned, that they captured two Titans, and the Squad Leader got really attached. They even gave the beasts a name, Sawney and Bean, but it didn't mean anything anymore. The two Titans were killed overnight, and nobody knew who did it. 

"Do you think a soldier did it?" you asked Eren, just for the sake of not being quiet. You two haven't had a normal conversation since he last transformed into a Titan, and it bothered you. You felt as if Eren was one of the only people who could understand you, your decisions. He shrugged, not looking at you.

"Let's go, the rest is up to the Military Police Brigade." said Captain Levi from behind you, almost making you jump in surprise. You nod your head, showing him that you acknowledged his words.

"Eren. YN" comes Commander Erwin to stand in behind you two, placing each of his hands on your shoulders. "What do you see? Who do you think the enemy is?"

You look at him bedazzled, not understanding what he wants to say. Eren doesn't say anything either, so the commander apologises and goes away.

\---

Over the course of one month, you learned a lot about the Survey Corps, Levi's Squad in particular, but not Captain Levi himself. He felt so distant compared to others, he never really talked to you, only gave mean remarks, and sometimes yelled your head off for no apparent reason. You never understood how Petra, a really sweet and smart girl could ever be so close to him, they felt like two completely different worlds, but maybe that's why they got along.

When you and the redhead first spoke, you didn't think that you'd be good friends with her. Of course, she was sweet as sugar, and nice too, but the thing was, you weren't. You never understood the need to be nice in a way that she was. Her words and voice were soft, like a lullaby and still, she was so strong, so respected among the other soldiers.  
To be fair, you never needed to be the textbook definition of nice, you were born into a cruel world, so you were cruel to others too. A person who stole and robbed, somebody who fought their whole life will never be as sympathetic as Petra, and you knew that.

On graduation day you didn't know what to expect, who to expect. You were sure Mikasa's going to join the Scouts because of Eren. Armin, Sasha and Connie too, but who else?  
Jean and Marco surely picked the Military Police, like you always planned to do. You wished you could be there with them. You knew Annie did too.

You were surprised seeing Bertholt and Reiner standing in a salute, dedicating their hearts for the Survey Corps. They ranked high, you didn't understand why didn't they chose the MP. Christa also was in the top ten, but still joined the Scouts, Ymir did too, following her 'really close friend', you guessed. 

"Jean!" you yell out in surprise after catching a glimpse of his messy hair, running towards him. Not understanding what he was doing here, you looked at him, raising one brow.

He didn't say anything, but pulled you into a tight hug, burying his head in the crook of your neck, pulling your body close to his, wrapping his arms around you. You froze for a moment but let yourself melt into his touch.

"How have you been?" he asks, pulling away to look at your face.

"That's not important, how have You been? What are you doing here?" you ask him, smiling.

"Well..." he hesitates, pulling one hand away from you, to scratch his neck. "I decided to join the Survey Corps."

"Where's Marco? Is he here?" you grin, looking around to find the freckled boy. You notice a shift in Jean's expression, and you gaze back, not knowing what's up.

"YN, Marko's dead." his voice shakes, and you don't move. 

"Oh." you say, and the smile you wore just seconds ago was washed off, replaced by a serious expression. He looked down and let his head hang, breaking eye contact with you. You stayed in silence.

"Apparently not everyone gets a dramatic death. I don't know what his last moments were like, but he wasn't wearing his ODM gear." he continued, and you felt a weird type of anger coming from his words.

"Marco's dead?" asked Eren, and you had no idea how he heard your conversation with Jean, or when did he walk next to you. A crowd formed, all your friends who decided to join the Scouts came to stand around you. You stepped back, letting the two boys talk to each other.

\---

You were leaning forward, riding your horse and following Commander Erwin. The Scouts were trying to get to Shiganshina, and the Commander came up with a plan, a formation you were all going to follow. You were pretty sceptical about the whole thing, you were all up in Titan territory, there could be hundreds of them, plus the new recruits were scared as fuck.

You were grabbing on the leash really hard, galloping next to Captain Levi, right in the centre of the column. It was approximately 20 minutes since you left the inside of the Walls, but it felt so much less.

The land was petty flat, with almost no trees whatsoever. You were rotating your head here and there, scanning your surroundings, when you saw red smoke coming from your right side. Some minutes later another, and another. After thinking about it, you realized the smoke came from Armin's side, and you got scared. Shouting for the Commander you asked him to change directions.

"Commander! Shouldn't we help?" you shout at him, rising from your horse.

"No, don't go anywhere, stay around the centre!"  
You look away from him in bitterness, and lean forward, marching next to Eren.

"We're outside the Wall, but we still haven't encountered any Titans." he says, furrowing his brows, and glancing at you for a second.

"Isn't it because of our place? The centre is the safest..." you answer him, and grip the leash tighter.

"The right flank enemy has been devastated!" you hear a man come on his horse to deliver a message. Captain Levi orders Petra to tell everybody about the situation, and she does so. You feel Eren's eyes burn a hole in your neck, so you look at him questioningly.

"The right flank, that's where Armin is!" he says, and you feel your face get hotter. You told the Commander to help them, but no, he would rather sacrifice his men.

"A Titan!!!"

"Erem, flare it off" says the Captain, and the boy shoots a red smoke signal in the air.

The Commander hasn't spoken since he told you to not go anywhere, he's been leading the formation forward, and some of the Scouts started doubting his decisions. You looked at Eren on your side, who's been looking backwards every now and then, seeing if the Titan still followed you, and it did. Defeating all the men who went to try and kill it, you felt a weird feeling in your stomach. 

Trooping forward you got closer to huge woods, the Titan Forest. You never saw this part of the inside of Wall Maria, the trees were really tall and really big, you thought even the Colossal Titan couldn't reach the top of it. You let Captain Levi go in front of you, following him deeper into the forest. Only the central part of the formation went in though, the others had to go around it.

"Captain! Captain Levi!" you heard Eren say his name.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? We're in the forest, sir. With only the central column here, how are we going to protect the wagons, and...?"

"Stop whining about the obvious. We can't do that." said the captain coldly, speeding with his horse.

You looked around, studying the squad's expressions. You felt as if nobody knew what was going on, their faces looking like they were afraid and unsure, maybe even the Captain didn't know what to do.

"What was that noise?" somebody asked, and you felt your stomach drop. It was the same feeling when you walk down the stairs and forget there's no step left, exactly like that.

"All of you," says Levi, and you turn your head to face his back. "Draw your swords."

You do as he says, and feel your heart pounding. You look behind again to see if everybody's catching up, when you see feet running towards you.

"Captain!" you yell out in shock, watching as a 15 Titan rushes towards you. It was clearly that abnormal which killed the right flank, but it looked so unusual. You noticed that it was the only Titan that had female features, since every other resembled a male. Covered in red flesh and muscles, it looked terrifying. Her blonde hair was flowing in her eyes, but it looked like she didn't have a problem with it.

"Switch to vertical manoeuvring," says Levi, but doesn't do so yet. You hear reinforcement coming from behind, and you subconsciously look that way, watching two Scouts flying towards the Titan, swinging their swords towards her nape, but nothing happens. The Female Titan grabs and squeezes the shit out of them, throwing the two scouts on the floor.

"Captain! Give me your orders! you demand after seeing the death of the two Scouts, slowly getting angrier.

"Cover your ears." he says and shoots something in the air, which lets out a shrieking sound.

"Sound grenades?"

"This squad's mission is to keep that little shit from getting so much as a scratch... Or die trying." he finally looks back, straight into your eyes.

The Titan gets closer and closer, crashing people on her way. You heard them scream and shout, and their bodies flopping in the dirt.

"Eren! Keep looking forward! you hear Petra yell at the boy.

"To look away from battle? You want me to look away from our comrades getting killed?

The boy looked worried, and that made you feel bad too. You knew that going into a mission, a lot of people were going to be killed, and you accepted the fact that you're going to lose so much. You looked at him, wanting to comfort him, but your eyes widened when you saw his right hand just inches away from his mouth. Driving your horse really close to his, you punch his shoulder.

"Eren, what the fuck?! You can't do that!" you shout at him. You knew that if he screws up, you both will get sent back to rot in that cold, and creepy dungeon.

"You're not wrong." you hear the Captains deep voice, and your eyes get even wider, almost like they're wanting to pop out. "If you want to do it, go ahead. You can choose to believe in yourself... Or believe in us, the Survey Corps." he turns his head to the side, looking at the boy. "I don't know the answer. I never have. Whether you trust yourself, or the decisions of your comrades, no one knows what the outcome will be. Choose whatever you'll regret the least.

"Trust us." you hear Petra say, and you silently wish Eren listens to her.

"I'll go with you." makes Eren his decision, and you breathe out, blessing the Walls for Petra. You focus on going faster after noticing the Female Titan getting closer and closer. Another set of screams and you see the boy scrunching his face in frustration, muttering an 'I'm sorry'.

You don't look back, not caring about how tempting it is to steal a glance at the Titan, you rush forward following the Captain. It's not like you wanted to follow him, but you had no plan other than trying to fight the Titan, which seemed like a really dumb idea at the moment, considering that she crushed so many veteran soldiers.

"Fire!" you hear an intense scream from above, and you look up, noticing Commander Erwin on top of a tree branch. With loud shrieks hundreds of harpoons shoot at the Titan, making her unable to move, pinning her down. Unfortunately, she thinks quick, covering her nape with her hands.

"Switch to vertical manoeuvre gear and take care of the horses, I've got my own task, Eld's in command." rushed the Captain, and looked at you. "Cadet YN, you come too. Others, hide Eren in a safe place."

"Why me?" you ask, but follow him regardless.

"Because I said so," he says, not giving any answers, so you stick out your tongue mockingly.  
You jump up on top of a tree, right where Commander Erwin was.

"Looks like we stopped it." the Captain breathes out, talking to the Commander. You climb up too, adjusting your ODM gear. You don't say anything and look around, still a little dumbfounded.

"We can't let our guard down, I'm impressed you managed to lead it here." says the blond.

"That's thanks to the rear squad, who risked their life. Thanks to them, we'll see who's inside that neck." answers the Captain.

You let out a weak 'Oh', which causes the Commander to look at you.

"Cadet YN," he says, and you look up at him, giving him a nod. "I want you to go with Captain Levi, and try to get whoever is in that Titan out." you nod, still a little unsure as to why you had to do it.

After Hange fired some more harpoons on the Titan's body, immobilizing her even more, Captain Levi, Mike and you jumped from the branch and flew towards her. The goal was to cut out the person from the neck, but the Titan was still covering her neck. You spun towards it, drawing your sword out, swinging it as hard as you could. You heard a sound that felt as metal breaking, and you noticed your sword broke in half. Mike and Captain Levi followed you, but the same happened to them.

After the clash, you and the Captain landed on the Titans head, and you listened to him speak to her, threatening.

"What do you think is going to happen? Do you believe you can find a way out of this situation?" his voice made chills rush down your spine. "Could we cut off your limbs, would they grow back? I'm talking about your real body..."

You felt like going deaf at the moment, the Female Titan let out a scream that felt like chalk against a board. You brought your hands to your ears, closing your eyes shut. Was it an emotional cry, or was it something else?

You were facing the Captain, looking him in the eye, and he had an expression you couldn't quite read. You saw Titans behind him, running straight to the Female Titan, completely ignoring the other Scouts.

"Captain!" you roar, making him turn in an instant. You rush towards him, jumping off from the Titan's blonde head towards the incoming other Titans. He spins with lightspeed and kills two of them. You grapple towards a tree landing on it for a second, then jumping off from it, spinning towards a Titan's nape and slicing it.

"Defend the Female Titan!" yells Erwin, and you look around you, realizing that there are too much Titans coming from all directions. Soldiers jump out from trees, and you try to concentrate on evading the Titans' hands and mouth. You fly away from one Titan, and you see the Captain coming closer to you, being chased by one. 

You rush towards him, and he holds out his hand. You understand what he's doing, so you reach for him, making your palms meet. Pushing away each other with force, you both speed up and stab your swords in each Titans nape.

Titans keep coming, and there is no reason to keep trying to defend the one that's getting eaten. Erwin commands all of you to pull back, leaving the Female Titan pinned to the ground, screaming and panting. You get back to the commander and notice his smile.

"Hey Erwin." you feel the Captain's presence next to you. "Why the fuck are you smiling?"

"The enemy was ready to give up on everything, She would have all the Titans eat her, to erase all the information."


	5. Wiped out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head back to find the rest of squad Levi, but on your way you re-encounter the Female Titan.

You saw the Female Titan get devoured before your eyes, but you felt as if you didn't win, this was no victory. On one hand, the Survey Corps didn't gather any information whatsoever, but that wasn't the only thing bothering you. Following the Commander into the forest, you had to leave your friends, and after that the rest of Levi's squad too.

Taking deep breaths, you were leaning forward, resting your arms on your knees in exhaustion. You heard Commander Erwin order the retrieval of the Survey Corps, but send Captain Levi to refuel his gas tanks. Noticing that you will not be needed, you stand up, and walk closer to him, balancing yourself on the tree branches.

"Commander, can I go forward to meet with the rest of squad Levi?" you ask him, your voice breaking in between taking breaths. He nods at you, and you get surprised by how easily he let you. You were even ready to fight the blond man if he doesn't allow you. Straightening your back, and cracking your joints, you use your grappler to swing in between those huge trees, speeding onward.

You guessed the Scouts will follow you, but you didn't care about it right now. Bouncing amidst the branches felt refreshing, mostly because there wasn't a 15 meter Titan chasing you. Your necklace was swaying, and the little golden bird that was on it finally flew. It felt like those days when you and the other cadets giggled through training sessions and felt so calm, like the only thing you needed to worry about was Bertholt's weather forecast. When none of your friends were dead, and nobody experienced seeing a person they cared so much about getting killed.

Catching a glimpse of Petra's ginger hair, you rush faster towards squad Levi, slapping Eren on the back of his head while chuckling. He looked at you shocked at first, but it only took him a second to recognize your face, and he greeted you with a smile.

"Glad you're alive." he says and you nod, looking around for the other members.

"Captain Levi?" you hear Gunther say, and you stare in his direction. You knew that the Captain wasn't coming with you, maybe after fuelling his tanks he came? The man went closer to the anonymous person flying across the branches, wearing the same green cloak as you, and darting with the manoeuvring gear.

Suddenly Gunther stopped flying, he was hanging on a tree, held by his grappler. Eren hesitantly mumbled, but you still didn't understand what was happening, until getting a closer look. The man's neck was slit wide open, loose skin holding his head from falling from his body, and glass-like eyes staring at the sky.

"Who are you?" you overheard Petra scream, then a "Protect Eren" was shouted. Your heart started racing again, the poor thing went over rollercoasters.

"It's the Female Titan!" you yell out, putting the pieces together. "She might've escaped with manoeuvre gear. I- I thought the Titan's ate her, but she got away!"

The wind was blowing straight into your face, and you wanted to close your eyes, but just couldn't. She could transform at any given moment, and you didn't want to miss anything, not when your comrade's and your life was the matter. Tears escaped from your eyes due to the hard wind, rolling horizontally across your cheeks, then flying off of your face. A familiar shade of neon yellow lit in front of you, and a loud bang followed it. The Female Titan transformed again, and you had no idea what to do. She was chasing you, running like her life depended on it, stomping and crushing tree roots as she passed by.

"YN, you go with Eren, we will take her down!" shrieked Petra, her voice barely audible because of the wind. You nodded, and flew next to Eren, grabbing on his arm, digging your nails into his jacket, making him look at you.

"I'll fight too!" he says, staring back at Oluo, but he shuts him down, stating that this is the only way.

"What, asshole, you doubt are abilities?" argues the older man, making you want to punch his face. Of course, Eren would want to fight, you wanted too, and if he keeps talking you might just accidentally let go of the boy.

"Do you, Eren? Do you not have faith in us?" asked Petra and your features hardened, grabbing on the ODM gear tighter.

"Fight well!" says the boy and furrows his brows., giving in. Maybe he was following what Captain Levi said to him, to have trust in others, even if it went against his plans.

Eld, Oluo and Petra go to take the Titan on, fighting with all they've got. They were really fast, really strong and clever with their attacks, and you understood why the Captain chose them. The Female Titan does great avoiding contact with the Scouts, evading the deadly swords, but she misses one second, and Petra manages to damage her. The soldiers swiftly slide their blades against her eyes, making her go blind.

You gasp, but the sound of the Titan's scream and the clashing of skin on metal were much louder than you. The Female Titan stumbles backwards, putting her hands on her neck, covering her weak spot and leaning against a tree. You and Eren stopped for a moment, standing on a long branch, neither of you caring about saving your asses or running away. You watched the three soldiers scream, and get ready to finish the struggling Titan sitting on the ground. They started slicing her arms, cutting her muscles trying to cut it off.

"They're really strong..." you listen to Eren's whisper, and you nod, not knowing if he was talking to himself, or you. "It's because they have faith in each other."

You don't look at the boy next to you, but watch as squad Levi overwhelms the Titan. Eren was right, they had so much faith in each other, they didn't even need to communicate, and you wondered if you'll ever have this much trust in someone.

As a final blow Eld went in to cut the Titan's neck off, but... Your fast-beating heart stopped for a second at the sigh of the man getting bitten in half, then spat out, like a piece of rotten meat. You froze in shock, not wanting to believe what you just saw. His torso rolled in the dirt, lifelessly, and his head covered in blood. It was terrifying.

You could sense Petra's anger from metres away, she flew towards the Titan, trying to hit her. You watched the woman frustratedly attack, not thinking about anything. Looking closer you noticed the Titan's one eye reflecting the sun.

"She concentrated her regenerating ability on her one eye..." you mutter in hysteria.

You never saw Petra like this, not thinking rationally she was flying too low, too close to the ground. The Female Titan was chasing her, and before the woman could do anything about it, her face met a huge tree from one side and the Titan's foot from another.

Not letting Eren scream you slammed your sweaty hand over his mouth, muffling any sound he tried to make. Your other hand was grabbing on his shoulder, making sure he doesn't go anywhere. You mutter him a 'keep your calm', but in reality, you were telling this to both of you.

Oluo got behind the giant woman, swinging his sword through her neck, but it only broke the weapon. She reacted quick, kicking him in the back, killing the last member of squad Levi. Your hand slid from Eren's face and you wiped the cold sweat off.

"I'm gonna kill you" you heard him roar from next to you. He brought his right hand to his mouth and jumped off. You weren't fast enough to catch him, to stop him from transforming. He jumped on the Female Titan, beating the shit out of her face, surprising her. 

"Eren!" you screamed out, making your throat scratch and hurt, like somebody cut it with a knife. He was sitting on top of her, slamming his fist into her face. His mouth was agape, saliva dropping on the floor and the Titan below him. He roared, but his voice was full of pain like he was getting tortured.  
He was looking up, yelling and howling, and you couldn't even look at him. It felt as if he was going completely insane. The Female Titan took this moment to push him off her, kicking him against a tree. He fell on it, and she tried to escape, but Eren reacted quickly and punched her jaw, making her roll away. 

You looked away from them, trying to bring yourself together. Taking deep breaths and tucking your necklace in your shirt, you came to the conclusion that life is a fucking nightmare. If you don't do something now, you'll regret it.

Placing your hand on your manoeuvre gear, you jumped off the tree, falling, and not stopping. You forgot to fuel your tanks, and now you were left with only a little bit of gas. You were fidgeting with your ODM gear, getting closer and closer to the ground. Your heart was pacing and one moment, you felt like not even trying to grab onto anything, but you brushed it away. No way you're gonna die like this. You shot your grappled out in the last moment and bounced on the ground.

You looked back at the two Titans fighting, and you saw Eren's face get torn off. Literally. His face spun metres away from you, and the Female Titan bit into his neck, tearing him out with her mouth. She took him away, and you could only scream his name.

Walking over to Petra's dead body made you feel empty and goalless. Her spine was broken, her head bent backwards, you could see yourself in her brown honey eyes, they were just like a mirror. Her face was bloody, and her mouth open, like she was asking for help, but she couldn't make any sound. 

You heard Mikasa scream, but you weren't even sure if it was real. You dropped on your knees, right next to Petra, and wished to wake up from this nightmare. Rage fueled every inch of you, and you felt like screaming. Some salty tears rolled down your cheeks in anger, and you bit on your lips, softening the sobs.

"What are you doing?" you felt somebody grab your collar, lifting you from the ground. Glancing away from the woman on the ground, you locked eyes with a pair of grey ones, and they were staring at you almost in disgust. The Captain's fingers were wrapped around your shirt, pulling you towards him, wanting you to stand up. "Get up, this is no time to mourn.". His voice was monotone and deep, like he didn't feel bad for any of the sacrifices.

"What the fuck do you mean, by 'this is no time to mourn'?." you yell with a shaky voice. "You want me to mourn in hell after I've died? Didn't you see, that your squad has been wiped out? That Eren got captured? Do you not fucking care-"

"Do you think I don't care?" he shuts you up by letting your collar go and grabbing on your neck instead. "Do you think I enjoy seeing everybody around me die? Do you think I'm that fucking sadistic?" he says with gritted teeth, and you grasp for air.

"If you weren't a sadistic bitch why would you enjoy beating the shit out of me?" you squeeze out sharply. He lets go of your neck, dropping you on the floor.

"Get yourself together, and we're going."

You massage the place where he gripped your neck, promising yourself that once you have the chance, you'll make his life like the purgatory. He jumps up, following where the Female Titan took Eren. You stay still for a second, doubting whether you should do as he says.

Going after the Titan, you and Levi see Mikasa fighting her, and you realize that it really was Mikasa screaming. He flies towards her, stopping the girl from going forward, letting the Female Titan run.

"We'll keep this distance." he says. "Do you think he's dead?"

"No." she answers simply, furrowing her brows, frowning. "He's alive... But this wouldn't have happened if you do your job protecting him." she grits her teeth and looks at you. You open your mouth to talk back, and it takes you too much self-control to not push her against a twig.

"Do I look like his fucking babysitter?" you spit out angrily.

"We'll focus on one thing. Give up on killing the Female Titan, while it has the hardening ability, we can't do much." clears the situation the Captain. "Mikasa you draw her attention, and I'll slash her. Cadet YN...do as much as you can."

You shiver at his words, how dare he belittle you in front of somebody?! Like you weren't able to kill that bitch in an instant. Your blood boils and you grip on your blades so tight, they might get bent.

Mikasa rushes forward, trying to distract the Titan, but she doesn't fall for it. Recognizing the Captain come from behind her, she swings her arm to hit him, but he reacts quickly. He spins with blades in his hands, he's too fast for her to even use her hardening ability, slicing her muscles all the way. With a little gas left, you fly towards her and notice Mikasa doing the same. She goes straight for her nape and doesn't notice the Titan's hand coming her way. You grapple towards her, pushing her away, evading the hand just by millimetres. Looking around, making sure she's safe, you feel somebody drag you downwards, slicing the Titan's other hand. 

The Captain pushed you out of the way and mutters a low 'fuck', but you don't look at him. Gliding towards the Female Titan's lowered head, you slice her cheeks open, causing Eren to fall out. He was covered in disgusting saliva, but Mikasa catches him, and on Captain Levi's word, you four leave this place.

\---

The wagon was rocking on the bumpy ground, and you were practically bouncing on your horse. In any other situation, you'd make a joke about it, but you were too tired to even open your mouth. You were drained and devastated, losing so much, not even gaining anything. You knew that this was the end of Eren's and your journey in the survey corps, he'll be sent to the Military Police, and you'll be locked in a cell 'till you go insane and kill yourself.

Captain Levi was on the horse next to you, looking forward, having no emotion on his face. It was almost dark, and the sun behind him lit his eyes, making them look warmer than they are. A slight glow of sunlight sat on the top of his nose, his cheekbones were hollow, and his jawline was as sharp as your sword. You watched him for seconds, admitting to yourself that it wasn't that ugly of a sight.

"I don't want to go back." you say, words slipping out of your mouth, barely whispering. He doesn't say anything, and you look away in embarrassment.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he gazes at you, slight confusion sitting on his face. You chuckle a little at his new unlocked emotion, but say nothing, realizing that you don't have any reason to tell this to him. You look down at your horse, cheeks getting hotter, but he continues.

"Would you honestly chose to risk your life, see everybody around you die, and go through hell rather than staying in a cell?" he asks, eyes piercing into your soul.

"It's not like I really have a choice." you mumble.

"I don't guarantee, that you'll stay alive. But I'll try to get you out of that cell."

You look up, shifting your gaze to his face, but it was just as emotionless as always. "You're being nice for once." you say without thinking.

"Shut the fuck up before I take it back" he warns, and you bite on the inside of your cheeks.

"Thanks" you say not only referring to his will to help, but to the time he saved your life and got himself injured too.

Your road back to Karanes District was silent, sometimes you could hear Mikasa faintly talking to Eren, but that was it. Everybody was mourning, or maybe they were just used to going back losing. You wanted to check up on your friends, Armin, Sasha, Jean, Connie...

When the Walls were pulled up, and the Survey Corps walked in, you couldn't look into anybody's eyes. You were slowly riding your horse on the cobblestones, following the rest of the Scouts. People were murmuring, whispering and you could hear the unimpressed gasps. The Captain left his horse and went to talk to a middle-aged man. You didn't want to bother, so you climbed into Eren's wagon. He was laying there, his arm covering his eyes.

"Hi." you mumble, and he sits up, noticing you. He nods and doesn't say a word, but slaps the wood next to him, signalling for you to sit there. You hesitantly lower yourself next to him, brushing your tighs against his.

"So these are the survey corps!" you catch a little kid's voice, and Eren's head shoots in that direction.

"They are so cool! No matter how hard they get beaten, they keep on fighting!" finishes the kid, and you feel Eren's leg twitch.

This may have been the boy's breaking point, you look at him, and tears start rolling down his cheeks. He tries to hide it and faces away from you, but you just look at him with no emotion at all. You look him up and down, wondering what you should do. You hesitantly reach for his hand, and he looks at you.

"We're going to find the Titan," you say, not looking into his eyes, but gazing at his injured hand. It was full of bite marks, covered in dry blood and sweat. You brush your fingers over the wounds and look back at him. "... and we're going to kill her. Kill all of them."


	6. Bloody throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eren, Mikasa and Armin are trying to reveal the Female Titan's true identity, you and Captain Levi try to convince Darius Zackly to let you go from prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter. I know I said I'll update every Saturday, but I'm a procrastinating bitch, and I can't do anything on time.

You were looking out the carriage's window, your cheeks were pushed against your palm, and you were admiring the view. It was bright outside, the early afternoon sun shining from above and making Stohess district look lively. You've never been inside Wall Sina, only when they locked you in jail. This part of the Walls was for the rich and the 'cultured', and you were none of those. In any other circumstance, this visit would have been quite pleasant, but not even this pretty sight could stop your leg from bouncing up and down. 

You weren't that anxious of a person, but this time your heart was racing super fast, and you were biting on the inside of your cheeks. The interior of the carriage was pretty and cosy but you still felt a sense of uncomfortableness. 

After yesterday's huge loss against the Female Titan, the Military Police wanted to take over custody of Eren, and lock you back in jail, but obviously, you couldn't give in that easily, you weren't in this carriage to be locked up after. Jean was sitting next to you, weirdly trying to shrink himself, and disappear from the face of the earth. 

Instead of giving the Jaeger boy in, Commander Erwin decided to play dress-up on Jean, and make him Eren's doppelganger. In all honesty, he looked nothing like him, but the cover could still work if the Survey Corps act fast.

The third person in the carriage was Captain Levi, and unlike you two, he showed no sign of anxiousness or uncomfortableness. He was leaning back on his seat, legs slightly spread out, and his hands clutched together, resting between his thighs. His right ankle was bandaged up after he injured it while fighting, and you felt just slightly guilty, because technically it was your fault. 

Before patrolling to Wall Sina, commander Erwin came up with a plan to help you from getting locked in prison, mainly because losing you would be a disadvantage for the Survey Corps, and a plan to save Eren from the MP's grasp.

After a road of loud silence, the horses stopped pulling the carriage, and you let out a breath. Stretching your arms, and cracking your fingers you stood up, ready to step out the door. The Captain followed you, leaving the fake Eren inside and closing the door behind him. The bright light hit your face, and you started to squint, placing your hand in front of your eyes to block the sun.

Coming back to this building awoke a weird feeling in you. After leaving the courtroom with the scouts and Eren, you were convinced you'll never come back here, but after just a month you found yourself facing the Base of the MP. You looked around just a little more, annalizing the officers coming closer to you. You stared forward in confusion but flinched away when two of them pinned your hands behind your back.

"Watch your filthy hands. I'll do it." growled the Captain, and pushed the men's hand away, changing it to his own, squeezing your wrist with his fingers.

"We won't let you do it alone." said one of them, and you almost broke your neck, looking at the Captain. Dealing with the Military Policemen weren't in your plans, and your hands started to drip in sweat. The Captain pushed your knuckles, signalling that you have no choice, but to go with them. You scrunch your nose, and look to the side, catching a glimpse of a familiar blonde. 

Annie was standing there with her hands resting below her hips, held together. She looked at you, and you nodded, greeting your old acquaintance. She looked away, not recognising your presence. Your eyebrows travelled to your forehead in surprisement, and you rolled your eyes.

"Trying to find a brain there?" you felt the breath of the Captain on your neck and shot him a grimace. "Get ready to fight these bastards." he says lastly, referring to the Military Police officers behind you two.

You intended to pretend to go back to your cell, but then change the route and get to the Chief in Command and try to talk to him in letting you go, and staying with the scouts. Unfortunately for you, these two guards were not included in the plan that Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, and you came up with just minutes before travelling to Wall Sina. 

Nobody talked on your way to the cells, and the familiar atmosphere made you want to throw up. It was such a miserable place, a room with an uncomfortable bed in the middle, and a table to the side of it, but at least you weren't chained down like Eren was. 

One of the officers grabbed a silver key from his pocket, and opened the same cell you were in last time.

"Go in." he pushed you, and you looked at the Captain who nodded. Breathing out, you started to walk towards the entrance but then heard skin clash against metal. Jumping to the side, you saw one of the officers being pushed against the cell by the Captain's shoes.

"Knock him out!" he says while breathing heavily, evading the other officer's incoming fist. He was sent with you on this little mission, because like this, he wouldn't have to fight Titans and risk his ankle, but the MP just has to fuck every plan up.

"Dead?" you ask him with a little smirk, pounding your knuckles in the side of one officer's jaw.

"Unconcious." he answers, breathing a little bit shakier than he uses to, due to the pain in his leg, and being unable to move it. The officer you just hit turns back to you, grabbing your shoulders and crushing you against the cobblestone wall. You let out an 'ouch', but move your head away before he could punch it. 

Bringing up your left knee, you hit the man in his child producing point, and he curls himself up. Using this split second, you free yourself from below him, and slide your hands to his side, dragging his gun out. While he grunts in pain, you lean next to him and put your hand on his head, grabbing into his hair and banging it against the wall, causing blood to drop from his forehead.

You look away, trying to locate the captain, but find yourself facing the other officer pointing his pistol at you. He grits his teeth and scrunches his eyebrows, ready to pull the trigger on his handgun. You bring yours up too, but there is no point in doing so, because the Captain particularly breaks his nose, causing the man to drop on the ground. As a last blow, he grinds the bottom of his shoes in the man's face and twists the gun out of his hand.

"Let's go!" he finally says, adjusting his tie, and cleaning his shoulders.

"I wasn't trained for fighting these fucks" you lean down on your knees, trying to catch your breath. Although while training in the Training Corpse, you did take classes for fighting humans, you didn't really pay attention to it. "Also, thanks for not letting me get shot, very nice of you." you say in a sarcastic tone.

"What would be the point of this mission, if you die?" he says while walking away and you follow him.

"Now we just have to find Zackly, and ask him to let me go." you recite the plan to him, "but if he says no, I'll turn to violence!" you finish, giving an evil smirk.

"Bold of you to assume you won't die if you put a little finger on him."

"Well, I mean you would help me, wouldn't you?"

"No."

"Good to know."

Your shoes were clicking against the concrete, and your steps quickened. You followed the Captain, but regardless of his expression, it looked like he too didn't know where you were going. Reaching the last entry he opened it without knocking, and stepped in, leaving the door open for you.

"Good afternoon." he greeted somebody, and you stepped in, meeting the man who months ago let you and Eren join the Survey Corps, Darius Zackly. You wave with your hands and bow just a little bit.

"Levi! A pleasure to meet you!" said the old man sitting in his chair, not even looking at you. "Why are you here?"

You step forward, and the Captain lets you have a word, staring right into your soul while you gather your strength.

"I... don't want to go back to that cell." you say, and hear the short man next to you growl in annoyance. The Commander in Chief looks at you bedazzled, raising his eyebrows.

"Pardon?" the old man asks confused.

"We have an offer." says the Captain instead of you, and you look away, feeling your cheeks heat up.

"Look, sir!" you glance back, changing your mind, and not letting the Captain speak. To your surprise, he leans back, not even trying to say a word. "I know I've done bad things in the past... but I want to work for humanity, to save everyone from the Titans." you say passionately, getting a little carried away. "I'm ready to dedicate my heart to humanity, and I don't want anyone to hold me back!"

The man says nothing and keeps looking at you weirdly, but you continue. "If you would want the Titans gone, you'd let me stay with the survey corps." You never meant to try and guilt-trip him, but after years on the streets, manipulating became second nature.

"YN, we all know you're a strong soldier." he starts speaking, leaning forward in his chair. "that's why we don't want you to turn against us. Think about what would happen if you, and Eren Jager attack us-"

"Why the fuck would you think that? Why would we turn against our own? Are you fucking insane? I-" you start laughing in disagreement, not understanding why anyone would think that. " I'm literally risking my fucking life, so people won't die, and you treat me like this?"

"Cadet!" you feel the captain's grip on your shoulder, and you ease into his touch, trying to calm yourself. 

"Levi, do you trust her?" Zackly asks, and you lean forward, wondering what the man will say.

"I trust the fact, that if she goes against us, I'll stop her."

"Please! I'm asking you, to let me stay in the Survey Corps. If you really want the Titans gone... please." you let out, clasping your hand together in front of you.

The man in the chair looks down and breathes out, stroking his beard. "YN, I care so much about humanity, and I will do anything to protect people, so in this case, I'll let you go, over one condition. If you try and turn against us, I will have both you and Eren Jager publically executed." he finishes his sentence, and you gulp at his words. He takes out a paper and slides it under your nose, but you can't read it.

"Write your name here."

"I-I don't know how to write."

\---

You and the captain walked out of the office, waltzing out of the building. You've done your job, now the only thing on your mind was if Eren, Armin and Mikasa did theirs. Yesterday the survey corps had a meeting, and the blond boy was convinced Annie was the Female Titan. Not that you had any reason to disagree with him, he knew her way better than you. She was always weird to you, completely different from yourself. She barely talked, even if she did it was with Reiner and Bertholt, but they never looked like friends. She kept distance, like an abused stray cat.

"Captain" you opened your mouth to talk, after collecting your thoughts. "Do you think Annie is the Titan?"

"If I know correctly, you were the one who was in the same group as her, not me." he said mockingly.

You regretted asking him a question. You didn't understand why he never wanted to have a conversation with you, and it irritated you. Yes, he was like this with almost everyone, but even when you put your pride aside and talked to him nicely, he answered half-assedly. He never spoke to Petra like this... Maybe he blamed you for her death? 

There was no noise except the four feet hitting the concrete, and you kept biting your lip, debating internally whether you should scold him, and cause a fight. Even though your mouth was too big, and your ego even bigger, you always tried to keep peace between you and your acquaintances, but as much as you tried to befriend the Captain, he never gave you the same energy.

"Is there a particular reason you don't want to talk to me?" you asked, sliding your hands along your hips, trying to find a non-existent pocked.

"I'm not obligated to talk to filth." he said casually, looking forward. 

There he was again insulting you, like you were the devil himself. He made your blood boil, and you could feel it evaporate.

"You don't even fucking know me, what makes you think you do?" you say through gritted teeth, not caring anymore if it's going to end in an argument.

"You're easy to see through" he stops the walk, and turns back at you. His normal expression turned somewhat even colder and meaner. "You have no goals in life, no reason to live. I know you lied just seconds before, you're too selfish to fight for humanity, you just don't want to rot in a cell. You feel no emotion other than rage, and you can't even control it."

"Are you talking about me, or yourself?" you stepped closer to him, his words were like a knife, licking your skin, preparing for cutting deeper. "I at least have emotions, you have no beating heart, you didn't even mourn a second after seeing Petra's dead body, you didn't let me mourn!" 

You were looking straight into his grey melancholic eyes, and for a split second you saw and emotion twitch in them. If you blinked, you would've missed the slight change of expression, but you had to close your eyes after suddenly feeling your back being pushed down on the concrete.

The captain was on top of you, holding one of his blades to your neck tightly, and you felt like if you swallowed, the blade would directly cut into your flesh. His eyebrows were pressed together, he stared madly at you.

"Talk to me again, and my sword will just accidentally cut your throat." he said. There was almost no light in the halls, and you could barely see his facial features. This Captain Levi was the total opposite of the one you saw days ago on the horse, when he agreed to help you out. This Captain Levi was cold as ice, and if you touched him, you might just freeze.

"Say a word to me, and I'll make sure you die the words way possible." he responded through gritted teeth, and you could feel your throat closing and aching, causing you to want to cry.

A loud noise struck outside, getting followed by a flash of yellow lightning. The Captain slowly removed his blades from your throat and got off you, sliding the weapons into their cases. He walked away, leaving you sitting on the floor.

You coughed uglily, like a cat throwing up a furball. You knew you had to follow the Captain, and help Eren fight the Female Titan, but you just couldn't stand up. You relaxed your shoulders, hunching your back, letting out muffled sobs.

You lived on the streets for years, slept on an old rug, and got beaten for stealing, but you never experienced this type of fear. Not even a Titan's sickening mouth coming your way made your stomach turn the way the Captain's words did. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe you were selfish and ignorant, maybe you shouldn't have joined the scouts.

You took a deep breath and stopped crying. How pathetic, breaking down in the middle of a building, because some 160cm motherfucker startled you. Standing up, you ran down the hall, wiping your tears on the back of your hands. You were so into your own thoughts, you didn't hear the pure destruction that was going on outside.

The Female Titan and Eren were ripping each other apart, kicking and biting, punching and tearing. You raced straight towards them after seeing Mikasa do the same, jumping up and using gas to get as close as you could.

The Female Titan punched Eren away, sprinting as fast as she could towards the Wall. She jumped up and clung to it, hardening her fingertips, and climbing upwards.

"You won't be fast enough to reach her!" yelled Armin at you and Mikasa. "Eren, throw them up!"

You flew in Eren's hand, and Mikasa did too. You felt your throat burn, like your necklace was digging into your skin, but you ignored it for a moment. The Female Titan was climbing faster, almost reaching the top of the wall. Eren threw you and Mikasa with force. There was no word needed between you two, she cut the Titan's left, and you cut her right hand. Her eyes widened, not expecting this move, and she fell, almost in slow motion.

Her body crumbled against the grass, and Eren moved closer, cutting the person out of the Titan. You were still on the wall, watching from a distance as Annie is pulled out of the red flesh, tears glistening in the sunlight. A light errupts, and you are forced to close your eyes. When you open them, the girl is covered in a crystal ball, almost like an egg.

Where Annie dug her hardened hands in the wall, a part of it broke down. You watch it fall down, and after hearing Mikasa gasp, you looked at the missing concrete, almost getting a heart attack.

"Jeez, what the fuck is this?!" you yell out, looking straight into the eyes of a huge Titan inside of the Walls. "Do you see this?" you yell down, making all the people on the ground look at you. You slide down, arriving in the grass, walking up to Squad leader Hanji, and your comrades.

While everyone was looking up, you marched towards Armin, placing a hand around his shoulder. "You were right" you smiled and whispered. "It really was Annie."

He looked at you smirking cutely, but then his expression changed, and he kept looking at your throat. "What did you do to your neck?"

You reach a hand up to touch it, and wince a little after touching a wound. Your fingertips were bloody, and you wiped it on your jacket. "Ugh, nothing." you exhale out, and look away, your eyes meeting with dark grey ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please please please tell me in the comments! <3


End file.
